Just From Me To You
by chamcham 1o1
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP] Woojin sadar, tak mungkin seseorang yang mengerikan sepertinya bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang tampan dan manis seperti Park Jihoon untuk menjadi temannya. [WANNA ONE FF] [2PARK] [PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON] [CHAMWINK] with [PANDEEP] AND OTHER.
1. Chapter 1

**Just From Me To You**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _WANNA ONE FANFICTION_

 _2PARK/99L/CHAMWINK_

 _PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON_

 _and Other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Chamcham present~_

.

.

.

"Kalian dengar, katanya kemarin Sunghyuk mendapat kecelakaan lalu lintas karena tak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya. Bukankah berarti itu korban yang ke-98?"

"Ke-98? Bukannya kemarin yang 100, kupikir aku akan segera selamat."

"Kukira justru kemarin baru yang ke 90, sukurlah jika penderitaanku akan segera berakhir. Meskipun masih perlu beberapa orang lagi."

"Sst, sudahlah berhenti membicarakannya atau kau akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Bisa saja dia sedang memikirkan rencana balas dendam pada kali...an."

Sekumpulan uke penggosip itu tiba-tiba merinding ketakutan. Mereka merasakan bulu-bulu mereka berdiri tegak, akibat hawa udara yang mendingin. Sekujur tubuh mereka terasa kaku, apalagi tiba-tiba salah satu pintu wc terbuka.

"Jika kalian per..."

"UWAAA! MAAFKAN KAMI! KAMI TAK AKAN MENGGANGGUMU!"

"...lu wc-nya...ah, terserahlah," seorang pemuda beraura gelap yang baru saja keluar dari wc, mencuci kedua tangannya.

Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dihadapan cermin. "Kenapa bisa-bisanya rumorku semakin lama semakin mengerikan," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa dekat dengan seseorang jika tak ada yang ingin dekat denganku?"

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Namanya Park Woojin, salah seorang murid di Wanna One High School. Murid yang berada pada tingkat ketiga ini adalah murid yang terkenal di sekolah. Namun ketahuilah, dia bukan tipe-tipe murid kesayangan guru sang peraih juara pertama tiap angkatan, ataupun tipe-tipe murid pembangkang yang membuat siapapun melambaikan tangan jika berhadapan dengannya.

Woojin hanyalah seorang murid biasa, dia tak begitu bodoh dalam pelajaran, namun bukan juga yang terbaik ketika ujian. Dia tak begitu tertarik dengan kegiatan organisasi atau apapun yang terkadang membuat orang-orang tertarik untuk meliriknya.

Namun, sebuah kegiatan ketika dirinya masih berada di Wanna One Junior High School tingkat pertama. Menghasilkan sebuah rumor mengerikan yang semakin lama semakin parah. Dan membuat orang-orang selalu berhalusinasi bahwa di sekeliling tubuhnya banyak sekali asap hitam mengerubunginya. Percayalah, Woojin bukan seorang monster.

Woojin sudah terbiasa akan tatapan ketakutan, dan perasaan jijik yang ditunjukan teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Bahkan para adik kelas yang baru saja berada di lingkungan sekolah, suka menjauhinya ketika pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertatapan.

Dengan pandangan yang selalu lurus kedepan, dan wajah datarnya. Dia segera masuk ke kelas dan menuju bangkunya yang berada di belakang sudut kiri samping jendela. Dan tak perlu aneh ketika dirinya melewat orang-orang secara otomatis menjauhkan diri darinya.

Dan begitulah kegiatan sehari-harinya Park Woojin dipenuhi kesuraman.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Pagi ini di WOHS, sebuah keributan terjadi. Bukan soal rumor Woojin yang semakin mengerikan. Namun, murid tingkat tiga kedapatan teman baru. Seseorang dengan paras rupawan, pipi berisi yang menambah kadar keimutannya sedang berjalan gugup menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dan seperti biasa Woojin hanya menatap datar orang-orang yang serpetinya sedang memekik tertahan. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Woojin berada di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kepala sekolah membuat peraturan baru?" dia sama sekali tak tahu tentang kedatangan murid baru yang menjadi perbincangan hangat di SNS sekolahnya.

Gumaman kecilnya membuat semua orang serentak bergerak menjauh darinya.

"A-apa aku akan terkena kutukan? Dia berdiri dibelakangku tadi!"

"Jangan mendekat padaku. Kau tak boleh menularkannya padaku."

"Sst, apa murid baru akan menjadi korbanya?" dan bisikan lainnya yang membuatnya menghela napas pasrah.

Woojin tak begitu mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan membenci padanya, dia lebih memilih untuk segera menjauh pergi dan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Woojin menatap datar keseluruhan isi kelasnya. Sebenarnya dia tak yakin, namun sepertinya kelasnya selalu sengaja memiliki satu bangku kosong, dan itu selalu disebelahnya sejak tiga tahun ini.

Sampai akhirnya, wali kelasnya datang menghentikan kegiatan belajar mereka. Dia membawa seorang pemuda yang Woojin yakini tingginya tak jauh beda dengannya. Pemuda dengan wajah imut dan senyuman manis, memiliki mata yang indah dan pastinya membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya terpesona padanya.

"Namanya Park Jihoon, dan mulai dari saat ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari kelas kalian."

Wali kelasnya mencari-cari bangku kosong yang mungkin bisa saja menjadi tempat duduk bagi anak baru. Namun, sebuah bangku yang kosong hanya tersisa satu disana. Dan Woojin sangat meyakini bahwa wali kelasnya tak ingin bangku kosong disebelahnya terisi.

"Bagaimana ini, Park Jihoon yang tampan harus duduk disebelahnya? Itu tak boleh terjadi."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang duduk disana dan biarkan Park Jihoon manis itu duduk si bangku sebelahku."

"Apa Park Jihoonie akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia bukan korban kutukan selanjutnya kan?"

"Aku yakin Lee saem tak sejahat itu mengorbankan Park Jihoon yang imut itu."

Baiklah sepertinya tak ada harapan untuk seorang Park Woojin mendapatkan teman di bangku sebelahnya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh duduk saem? Aku tak masalah duduk dibangku belakang."

Mereka menatap tak percaya pada pergerakan Jihoon yang menuju bangku kosong. "Dia tak mungkin selamat," "Dia akan tamat," "Oh tidak! Jangan Park Jihoonku!"

Woojin mencoba untuk sama sekali tak mengindahkan kejadian dimana akhirnya bangku disebelahnya terisi oleh seseorang. Karena dia yakin, tak akan sampai satu minggu murid baru itu akan kabur dari sana.

"Hai, aku Park Jihoon."

Jika harus jujur, sungguh rasanya hati Woojin terasa menghangat mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Dia sungguh sangat ingin membalas sapaan, namun dia yakin yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak akan berarti. Sehingga akhirnya dia hanya memilih melirik sebentar kemudian kembali menatap datar papan tulis.

"Untung saja dia tak mengajak Jihoonku berbicara."

"Aku tak ingin Jihoonie oppa mendapat sial dihari pertama."

"Semoga Jihoonieku tersayang selamat dari kutukan mengerikan."

Terserahlah, Woojin sama sekali tak peduli. Namun, bisakah murid baru itu tak terus menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran yang terlampau imut seperti itu!

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

 _Annyeong readersdeul~_

 _Sebenarnya sedih karena ff 2PARK begitu langka T.T karena itulah aku akan melestarikan mereka XD_

 _Aku ingin banyak mengobrol dengan sesama penumpang kapal ini. Jadi silakan review atau ingin PM? Aku terima._

 _Aku ingin tau, adakah grupchat Wanna One couple? Khususnya 2PARK. Atau aku harus membuatnya sendiri? Jika aku membuatnya adakah yang mau join?_

 _Aku benar-benar berharap kapal 2PARK bisa berlayar tanpa terkena badai dan topan XD_

 _Mari layarkan 2PARK meskipun badai datang tanpa di undang!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chamcham_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just From Me To You**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _WANNA ONE FANFICTION_

 _2PARK/99L/CHAMWINK_

 _PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON_

 _and Other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Chamcham present~_

.

.

.

Hari ini Jihoon benar-benar merasakan apa yang dinamakan perasaan gugup. Bukan berarti dia tak pernah merasa gugup, jika dia disuruh menyanyi lantang dengan suaranya itu tentu saja membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Namun, yang membuat Jihoon gugup saat ini karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah setelah pindah. Memang aneh murid tingkat tiga pindah sekolah, hanya saja karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan pindah dan kedua orangtuanya tak ingin Jihoon sendiri, akhirnya terpaksa dia pindah sekolah.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk dan kegugupan yang tak menentu. Jihoon berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dan dia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa hampir seluruh orang yang berada disekitarnya sedang menatap penasaran dan kagum padanya. Mungkin karena pikirannya terlalu terlarut dalam memikirkan kegugupannya.

Jihoon membungkukan badan ketika sampai di kantor guru. Kemudian seorang guru mendekatinya sambil berkata bahwa dia adalah wali kelasnya. Dia akan mengantar Jihoon ke kelas.

Jihoon hanya berjalan mengekori wali kelasnya dari belakang. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana perkenalan yang harus dia lakukan nanti. Bagaimana orang-orang akan melihatnya nanti. Dan sikap seperti apa yang harus dia tunjukan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jihoon sebisa mungkin menunjukan senyum manisnya. Sampai akhirnya wali kelasnya mengatakan namanya dan kemudian dia membungkukan badan.

Sebenarnya Jihoon sedikit bingung dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi setelah dirinya membungkukan badan. Apa dia belum diperbolehkan duduk? Sampai kemudian dirinya menemukan sebuah bangku kosong paling belakang di barisan kedua paling kiri.

"Apa aku sudah boleh duduk saem? Aku tak masalah duduk dibangku belakang."

Melihat wali kelasnya mengangguk. Jihoon bergerak dengan wajah cerianya menuju meja paling belakang.

"Hai, aku Park Jihoon," sapanya sembari menatap seseorang yang duduk dibangku sebelah kanannya.

Namun reaksi pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada papan tulis tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia peduli akan kehadirannya. Dan hal itu membuat Jihoon terdiam.

"Apa dia tak menyukaiku?" "Apa aku mengganggunya?" gumamnya yang amat pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu.

Sayangnya Jihoon tidak sadar bahwa tatapannya yang begitu menggemaskan lebih mengganggunya.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

"Kau tahu Park Jihoon? Murid baru itu. Aku berharap bisa satu kelas dengannya."

"Kenapa Jihoonie harus satu kelas dengan orang pembawa kesialan itu. Aku kasihan padanya."

"Katanya Jihoon oppa duduk disebelahnya."

"Aku berharap Park Jihoon punya lebih banyak keberuntungan, dari pada kesialan orang itu."

Bahasan gosip yang selalu tak jauh dari membicarakannya. Membuat seseorang yang terduduk di salah satu kloset menghela napas.

"Mengapa selalu menyangkutkan hal buruk denganku," gumamnya.

Woojin membuka pintu wc-nya setelah diyakin tak ada orang diluar. Dia memandangi pantulan dirinya dihadapan kaca.

"Kurasa semakin lama diriku semakin tampan."

Setelah memuji diri sendiri, dia keluar dari toilet dan kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya. Lagi pula ekspresinya bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan, dia memang seperti itu.

"Kau tahu katanya, saat ini dia sedang mencari korban ke-99 nya. Dan lagi salah satu ciri pastinya bahwa korbannya adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya."

"Benarkah? Untunglah aku tak pernah sekelas dengannya."

"Aku kasihan dengan murid baru yang tak tahu apa-apa itu. Seharusnya dia meminta pindah kelas secepatnya."

"Apa mungkin murid baru itu korban berikutnya?"

Woojin hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Dia sangat mengerti kata 'dia' yang dibicarakan orang-orang disekolahnya tentulah padanya. Mengingat sebuah rumor yang paling tak masuk akal menurut akalnya, 'Jika kau menyebut namanya maka kau akan mendapat kecelakaan.'

Mana mungkin hanya karena memanggilnya sebuah kecelakaan bisa terjadi. Lagi pula arti dari namanya tak ada menyeramkannya sama sekali.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Jihoon menatap penasaran pada sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak disebelahnya. Karena penghuninya sedang keluar kelas. Padahal Jihoon ingin sekali mengajaknya berkenalan.

Dan hal yang semakin membuatnya penasaran adalah ucapan teman-teman satu kelasnya yang tadi mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Jihoon-ah, kau harus hati-hati dengannya."

"Kau tak boleh mengajaknya bicara Jihoonie, apalagi melakukan kontak fisik dengannya."

"Kau tak boleh bertatapan dengannya."

"Apalagi menyebut namanya. Itu sangatlah tidak boleh."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jihoon, setelah semua larangan terpesankan padanya.

"Dia bisa membuatmu sial."

"Dia akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau bisa terkena musibah Jihoonie."

Dan Jihoon merasa takut ketika teman-teman satu kelasnya berbicara menggunakan nada menyeramkan seperti itu.

TEET TEET TEET

Kemudian bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi. Dan tak lama kemudian orang itu duduk kembali di bangkunya dan menatap lurus pada papan tulis.

'Apa dia melihat sesuatu di papan tulis?' pikiran yang aneh memang. Tapi perkataan teman-teman satu kelasnya sedikit membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal tak masuk akal.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba, dan seperti biasa, Woojin berjalan kaki dari sekolah kerumahnya. Mengingat jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, hanya satu jam dengan berjalan kaki, membuatnya memjadi kebiasaan.

Sebenarnya yang paling dia sukai ketika pulang adalah jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia tak akan mendengarkan rumor-rumor tak jelas saat di luar sekolah. Dan hal itu membuat telinganya terasa lebih baik.

"Yaong~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara rengekan seekor kucing terdengar. Membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan berjalannya.

Woojin menoleh kekanan-kiri mencari asal suara, sampai akhirnya sebuah kotak kardus tertangkap penglihatannya. Membuatnya bergerak mendekatinya.

"Apa kucing ini kelaparan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Yaong~" kucing itu terlihat menggeliat di dalam kotak. Sepertinya merasa kurang bebas berada di tempat sekecil itu.

Woojin membuka tasnya, dan mencari kira-kira apa yang bisa dimakan kucing itu.

"Ah, aku punya roti tawar. Apa tak masalah memberikan ini padanya?"

"Yaong~" entah mungkin hanya perasaan Woojin saja, tapi kucing itu baru saja menggeleng padanya.

Woojin memberikan sebungkus roti miliknya, kemudian mengusap pelan kepala kucing yang sedang menikmati makanannya

Dia menunjukan senyum manis bergingsulnya. "Sepertinya berteman denganmu tak masalah. Kau tak akan terganggu rumor aneh ku kan?" gumamnya disertai tawa pelan.

TIK TIK

Tiba-tiba telapak tangannya terasa basah.

"Apa akan hujan?" Woojin menatap pada kucing dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa membawamu karena dirumahku terlalu banyak kucing, aku harus meminta ijin pada eomma appa. Tapi tenang saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan."

Kemudian dia melepaskan blazer sekolahnya, yang dia yakin bisa sedikit menahan air hujan agar tak langsung mengenai kucing.

"Setidaknya blazer ini punya kegunaan selain untuk pajangan lemari. Selamat tinggal kucing," kemudian berlari dengan cepat setelah mengusap kepala kucing.

"Yaong~"

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

BRAK

Woojin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan paksa. Tak peduli pada pekikan kesal seseorang yang baru saja kalah bermain game karena ulahnya. Membuat seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya tertawa puas karena memenangkan permainan.

"Yak! Tak bisakah kau membuka pintu pelan-pelan!"

Woojin hanya menjawab dengan kata. "Maaf," sembari mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Membuat adiknya yang bernama Daehwi mengeluarkan cibiran.

"Apa kau baru saja hujan-hujanan? Kemana blazermu? Apa kau membantu seekor hewan liar lagi?"

"Kasihan jika kucing itu dibiarkan kehujanan Daehwi-ya. Lagi pula besok bisa hyung ambil dan tinggal mencucinya."

Kemudian Woojin duduk di antara adiknya dan tetangga yang seumuran adiknya, namanya Guanlin. Dan dengan tak sopannya menarik playstation milik Daehwi, kemudian memulai game nya.

"Hyungnim kudengar anak tingkat tiga kedatangan murid baru?" tanya Guanlin.

"Ah benar, aku baru ingat. Apa murid barunya masuk ke kelasmu?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Bahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelahku."

Mereka berdua melotot tak percaya.

"Apa dia sudah menjauhimu?"

"Apa dia sudah mendengar berita mengerikan milik hyungnim?"

Woojin mengembalikan wajah datarnya mendengar pertanyaan serentak kedua adiknya. "Pastinya sudah, dan mungkin saja dia sudah merengek meminta pindah bangku atau tidak minta pindah kelas."

Sesungguhnya Daehwi ingin tertawa terbahak melihat kemenderitaan kakaknya. Salahkan saja wajah dan ekspresi kakaknya yang menakutkan, karena itu menambah poin kepercayaan akan rumor tak masuk akal itu.

"Woojin, sepertinya besok rumormu akan semakin parah," ucap Daewhi ketika melihat sebuah postingan di akun SNS sekolahnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menjadi korban hyungnim yang ke-99?" Guanlin mencondongkan badannya pada ponsel milik Daehwi.

"Aku tebak, dia Byun Hyunmin anak kelasku kan?"

Daehwi bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasnya. "Kau benar, dia mempostingnya sendiri di SNS bahwa dirinya baru saja terjatuh dari tangga lantai dua karena tak sengaja membaca namamu di absen murid!"

Woojin menggulirkan kedua bola matanya. Pantas saja saat tadi pelajaran kosong, ketika Hyunmin membaca-baca tulisan di buku absen. Tiba-tiba melihatnya dengan tatapan takut. Dan dengan spontan menggumamkan doa-doa penghilang kutukan setelah satu detik tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Apa yang salah dengan nama Woojin hyungnim? Kurasa menyebut 'Park Woojin' seratus kalipun tak pernah berefek padaku."

"Itu karena kita sudah kebal dari kutukan Woojin."

Woojin menghela napas pasrah. Tak peduli pada obrolan anak kecil dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

.

TBC

.

 _Make me feel so high_

 _michigesseo nal meomchul sun eopseo_

 _Aku masih demam ENERGETIC XD BURN IN UP juga! WANNA BE (MY BABY) apalagi XD aku benar-benar cinta WANNA ONE!_

 _Ngomong-ngomong...aku ingin mengakui sesuatu (?) Sebenarnya aku tak begitu pandai dengan konflik yang berat ):_

 _Sepertinya aku akan mengusahakan agar konfliknya tetap bisa aku kuasai. Mungkin sedikit humor tak apa kan?_

 _Terimakasih sudah mendukung 2PARK!_

 _Aku benar-benar senang dengan review kalian ((((((:_

.

.

.

 **Chamcham**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just From Me To You**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _WANNA ONE FANFICTION_

 _2PARK/99L/CHAMWINK_

 _PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON_

 _and Other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Chamcham present~_

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba, di hari pertamanya sekolah Jihoon lebih memilih untuk pulang dengan angkutan umum. Namun saat dirinya menunggu bus nya datang, seseorang mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

Jihoon ingat, dia itu 'orang itu' seseorang yang tak boleh disebutkan namanya. Katanya rumah orang itu berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman, jadi Jihoon sedikit penasaran. Dengan langkah pelan, akhirnya dia mengikuti orang itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Dia memang terlihat menakutkan, tapi mana ada orang yang tinggal di tengah-tengah kuburan?"

Jihoon terus menggumamkan pernyataan-pernyataan tak masuk akal dari teman-temannya. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba dia berhenti, ketika melihat 'orang itu' juga berhenti.

'Apa dia menyadari keberadaanku?' pikir Jihoon dan segera menyembunyikan diri pada sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana.

Menyadari bahwa sekekelingnya masih terasa hening, Jihoon melongokan kepalanya, memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan orang itu. Dan sebuah kerutan bingung muncul diwajahnya.

"Kenapa dia berjongkok di depan kardus bekas? Dia tak sedang melakukan ritual penyembahankan?"

Sebelum sebuah pemandangan membuatnya terpesona. Orang itu tersenyum, dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh ini, Jihoon bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan itu tersenyum lebar, dan sebuah kekehan kecil yang menawan.

TIK TIK TIK

Tiba-tiba sebuah tetesan air mengenai hidungnya. "Eh? Apa akan hujan?"

Awalanya Jihoon akan segera pergi, karena dirinya tak ingin kehujanan. Tetapi, melihat 'orang itu' yang tiba-tiba melepas blazer nya membuatnya kembali terdiam.

Orang itu meletakan blazernya menutupi kotak kardus. Kemudian segera berlari menjauh dari tempatnya.

Dan entah mengapa Jihoon malah bergerak mendekati kotak kardus yang tertutup blazer 'orang itu'. Dia melepaskan blazer itu dan tiba-tiba suara "Yaong~" terdengar olehnya.

"Dia...orang yang baik," gumamnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Melihat seekor kucing yang sedang mengunyah roti dengan semangat membuat hatinya menghangat. Sebenarnya Jihoon tak yakin, tapi dia rasa pipinya juga menghangat.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Pagi ini Woojin berangkat kesekolah dengan mengenakan blazer milik Guanlin. Tetangganya itu memang tak pernah mengenakan blazer karena ukurannya yang kekecilan. Dan Woojin sedikit tersinggung karena ternyata blazer ini sedikit besar untuk ukurannya.

"Apa kau sudah akan berangkat?" Daehwi bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Memang biasanya Woojin selalu berangkat sekolah pagi. Tapi ini baru pukl 6 pagi, masih ada sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hyung ingin melihat keadaan kucing itu. Lagi pula appa dan eomma sudah membolehkan untuk membawa kucing itu pulang."

"Padahal kupikir Peter tak butuh teman lagi. Lagi pula setiap akhir pekan Yongguk ahjussi selalu menitipkan tolbi disini. Kenapa kau malah mengadopsi lagi seekor kucing? Aku tahu kau peduli dengan mereka-"

"AKU BERANGKAT!"

"YAK PARK WOOJIN! AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU!"

Woojin tak peduli pada teriakan adiknya yang menggema di sekeliling rumah. Dia berjalan dengan langkah biasa menuju jalan yang mengarah ke sekolahnya.

Woojin mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana letak kucing itu kemarin. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan membuatnya terdiam. Anak baru, seseorang yang duduk di bangku kosong sebelahnya itu berjongkok di tempat kucingnya yang kemarin.

"Oh, hai~"

Melihat lambaian semangat darinya membuat Woojin tertegun. Apa itu ditujukan padanya. Woojin menoleh ke kanan-kiri tak ada siapapun.

"Hey, kau! Seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku! Kemarilah!" panggilnya.

Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Woojin mendekatinya.

Anak baru itu terlihat sedang mengusap bulu-bulu kucing kemarin. "Bukankah dia menggemaskan?" Woojin mengangguk sembari menatap tingkah lucu kucing,

Woojin ikut mengusap pelan kepala kucing yang seperti menikmati sentuhan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Namaku Park Jihoon, jika kau lupa."

"Park Woojin."

Sekarang Jihoon akui bahwa dirinya baru saja terpesona pada senyuman bergingsul menawan milik Woojin. Mana mungkin orang setampannya adalah penular kutukan?

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan sesuatu," ucapannya hanya sebagai alibi, agar dirinya tak ketahuan baru saja melamun.

Woojin kembali menunjukan wajah datar biasanya. "Aku memang tak banyak bicara Jihoon-ssi."

Dan Jihoon sedikit terkekeh mendengar nada datar milik Woojin. "Kau tahu, orang lain bilang kau tak pernah berbicara karena kau bisa saja kehilangan kekuatan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk gaib pengikutmu."

"Kau percaya itu?" tanya Woojin dengan wajah penasarannya.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, aku yakin kalau kau itu pembawa keberuntungan," kemudian tertawa.

"Setidaknya pembawa keberuntungan lebih baik daripada pembawa kesialan."

Kemudian Jihoon teringat sesuatu. Dia membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan blazer milik Woojin yang dia bawa kemarin.

"Ini blazer milikmu kan? Aku hampir saja lupa karena kau menggunakan blazer sekarang."

"Eh?" Woojin menatapnya bingung. "Kalau blazernya ada padamu, lalu kucingnya?"

"Aku menutupnya menggunakan payung milikku," dijawab dengan anggukan.

Untuk beberapa saat Woojin terdiam, dan itu membuat Jihoon penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilamunkannya. "Lalu darimana kau tahu ini blazer milikku?"

Sepertinya Jihoon tak pernah menyiapkan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. "Eum...i-itu...aku..." tak mungkin dirinya harus jujur karena menguntit Woojin kemarinkan?

"Aku memeperhatikan bagian lengan blazermu kotor, dan saat menemukan blazer ini juga lengan kanannya kotor, jadi kupikir ini milikmu. Lagi pula sudah kucuci jadi kotornya hilang," alasan yang tak masuk akal wahai Park Jihoon.

"Oh benarkah? Terimakasih," untungnya Woojin bukan seseorang yang memikirkan hal kecil semacam itu.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Pagi ini di WOHS lebih ribut dari biasanya. Lebih ribut daripada saat berita korban kutukan Woojin beredar, dan datangnya Jihoon sebagai murid baru. Karena pagi ini kedua murid WOHS yang biasa diributkan terlihat berjalan bersamaan dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa dia berjalan dengan Jihoonie ku?"

"Jihoon bukan targetnya kan?"

"Oh tidak Jihoonie oppa akan terkena kesialan yang parah."

Sungguh telinga Woojin benar-benar lelah mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya berpengaruh buruk pada Jihoon. Tetapi mendengar Jihoon yang bercerita begitu semangat padanya membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau sudah terpikirkan akan memberi nama kucingnya apa?"

Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lebih suka memanggil mereka kucing."

Tiba-tiba Jihoon merubah ekspresinya menjadi merengut kesal. "Kau benar-benar tak asik. Seharusnya memberikan nama spesial untuk kucing milikmu. Jangan samakan mereka dengan kucing lainnya."

Jihoon tahu soal bahwa Woojin akan mengadopsi kucing liar itu. Dan membawanya ke rumah saat pulang sekolah.

Sesampai mereka di kelas. Jihoon masih tak berhenti mengoceh walau hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban singkat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa mereka berteman?"

"Dia tak memantrai Jihoonieku kan?"

"Tolong selamatkan oppa tampanku~"

Untuk sekarang sepertinya Woojin lebih memilih mendengar ocehan tak jelas milik Jihoon.

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Namun, dua orang murid terlihat sedang berada di luar kelas. Dia Park Jihoon dan sang ketua kelas, seharusnya kemarin Jihoon melakukan tournya tapi sang ketua kelas sedang sibuk. Jadi wali kelas mereka menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya sekarang.

"Ini adalah lapangan olahraga. Sepertinya kau bisa menebaknya tanpa ku beri tahu, lagi pula sekarang anak kelas satu sedang melakukan olahraga."

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan adik-adik kelasnya yang sedang berlarian mengejar bola. Dan sungguh Jihoon tertarik untuk berebut bola dengan mereka.

"Jinyoung-ah, kapan kelas kita melaksanakan olahraga?"

Sang ketua kelas terlihat mengingat-ngingat jadwal pelajaran di kelasnya. "Kalau tidak salah besok. Sepertinya kau suka kegiatan olahraga," Jinyoung sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika wajah seseorang dihadapannya bersinar mendengar kata 'besok.'

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka olahraga. Tapi aku suka ketika berlari mengejar bola, rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan."

Jika saja mereka sedang tak begitu sibuk mungkin saja mereka menyadari salah seorang anak kelas satu menatap mereka. Dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang daripada saat dirinya mendapat bola.

"Bukankah itu Jinyoungie sunbae? Semakin lama melihatnya kurasa dia semakin tampan."

Guanlin tak menghiraukan ucapan tetangganya, melihat pemandangan indah disana lebih baik menurutnya.

"Kau tahu siapa seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya? Kalau tidak salah Jinyoungie sunbae itu satu kelas dengan Woojin. Apa mungkin dia murid baru itu? Park Jihoon?"

"Mungkin..."

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

"Woojin, apa kegiatan klub yang kau ikuti?"

"Anak kelas tiga tidak perlu ikut klub."

"Jadi kau tak ikut klub apapun? Padahal aku ingin satu klub denganmu."

Woojin menghela napas pada murid baru yang baru datang kemarin tapi serasa seperti sudah dekat dengannya saja.

"Tadi saat ketua kelas menunjukan padaku kelas klub dance, ruangnnya benar-benar keren. Ada kaca besar di salahsatu dindingnya, kemudian speaker besar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kau tak tertarik? Ayolah~ temani aku mendaftar."

"Aku tak pernah mengukuti kegiatan klub apapun. Dan aku tak begitu tertarik pada dance."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan budidaya ikan lele Kim saem? Kau suka mengurusi hewan kan? Mungkin kau tertarik."

"Ikan lele bukan hewan peliharaan."

Dan Jihoon memajukan bibirnya ketika semua ajakannya ditolak langsung oleh Woojin. Padahal kegiatan klub bisa menjadi salah satu pendingin otak yang lelah karena jadwal belajar yang padat.

"Kenapa mereka pulang bersama? Apa Jihoon sudah tertular kutukan?"

"Jangan bawa pergi Jihoonie oppaku, aku belum menikah dengannya."

"Woojin-ah? Woojin? Woojinie?"

Dan Woojin tersadar dari bisikan-bisikan orang lain ketika tiba-tiba tangan Jihoon bergerak di depan wajahnya.

"Woojinie, mulai sekarang kita adalah teman."

.

TBC

.

 _Karena terlalu sibuk pada projek pelayaran 2Park aku sampai lupa memberitahu ini terinspirasi darimana :v_

 _Terimakasih untuk **mirancchi** -nim sudah mengingatkannya (:_

 _Aku terinspirasi oleh **Kimi Ni Todoke**_

 _Dulu aku sudah terpikirkan ingin membuat ffnya dengan cast yang lain, tapi ternyata tersampaikan dengan 2Park_

 _Aku merasa senang dengan respon positif readersdeul untuk 2Park dan ff ku ini ((((:_

 _Beribu-ribu terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review fav or fol (:_

 _Aku cinta 2Park :v_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chamcham_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just From Me To You**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

 _WANNA ONE FANFICTION_

 _2PARK/99L/CHAMWINK_

 _PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON_

 _and Other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Chamcham present~_

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak Jihoon menyatakan bahwa mereka berteman. Dan sudah satu minggu pula kalau kucing yang diadopsinya belum punya nama.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memanggilnya kucing terus. Kasihan sekali kucingmu tak punya nama."

Woojin tak peduli pada sindiran adiknya dan tetap bermain dengan kucingnya. Bahkan kucing yang lain dia anggurkan.

"Apa kau menunggu pacarmu yang memberi nama eoh?"

"Yak! Aku tak punya pacar!" Woojin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya mendengar ucapan ngelantur adiknya. Tapi entah mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

"Salahkan saja pada Jihoon sunbae karena selalu mengekorimu kemanapun. Orang-orang pasti akan mengira kalian pacaran."

"Kurasa hanya kau saja yang bilang itu."

Daehwi tertawa terbahak melihat wajah kakaknya yang kembali datar. "Tentu hanya aku, karena orang lain pasti memikirkan kalau Jihoon sunbae adalah korban terakhir yang sedang bersiap-siap melewati masa kesialan," ucapnya sembari tetap tertawa.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah memerah karena kesal. Woojin segera bergerak ke luar rumah sembari berteriak. "AKU BERANGKAT," Daehwi semakin terbahak karenanya.

"Sampai jumpa Woojinie hyung~"

.

.

~Chamcham~

.

.

Woojin melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dengan langkah pelan. Dia tak sadar bahwa seseorang dari arah belakang berlari mendekatinya.

"Woojin hyungnim!" satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya begitu hanya tetangganya.

Guanlin mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Woojin. Dia tak peduli pada ekspresi risih Woojin yang merasa begitu pendek jika berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi ini?"

"Aku hanya lelah mendapat hukuman selalu dari Hwang saem, sepertinya guru itu punya dendam padaku karena hampir melebihi tingginya."

Mereka mengobrol dengan santainya sembari berjalan menuju sekolah. Guanlin bercerita banyak hal tanpa beban, dia menganggap Woojin itu kakaknya juga. Lagi pula Daehwi tak masalahkan kakaknya dibagi dua?

"Tapi hyungnim, apa kau berpacaran dengan Jihoon sunbae?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Daehwi."

Woojin menggerutu tak jelas. "Tidak-tidak, aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengannya, kami hanya teman."

Guanlin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit soal Jihoon?"

"Tidak ada," Guanlin menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

Tiba-tiba dia melakukan ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "Semoga hubungan hyungnim dengan Jihoon sunbae bisa lebih dari teman!"

Dan Woojin menatap kesal melihat Guanlin baru saja berlari kabur darinya. "Sepertinya Daehwi menularkan hal-hal yang tidak baik padanya."

"Woojinie! Ayo ke kelas!"

Dan tiba-tiba juga ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya untuk segera melewati gerbang sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jihoon."

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

"Kau tahu, lama-lama aku semakin membencinya saja."

"Kau benar, dia sudah mencuri Jihoon oppa dariku."

"Aku ingin dia menjauhi Jihoonie."

"Benar! Dia tak pantas untuk Park Jihoon yang tampan itu."

"Semakin lama kulihat, mereka sepertinya semakin dekat."

"Bagaimana caranya membuat mereka saling menjauh?"

"Aku tak tahu~"

"Aku terlalu takut padanya."

"Kau benar, sepertinya sehelai rambutnya saja kita pegang akan terjadi bencana."

"Ah dia punya kekuatan..."

Mereka bergosip dengan semangatnya tanpa menyadari akan seseorang yang menguping dibalik pintu wc.

Setelah dirasa tak ada siapapun diluar, dia keluar dari wc. Menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan datar. Dia bukan Park Woojin, jika kalian baru saja menebaknya.

"Park Jihoon...Park Woojin? Apa mereka sedekat itu?"

"Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu?"

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

Sebagai seorang ketua kelas yang baik, Jinyoung harus bersedia mengantarkan buku-buku tugas ke ruang guru. Seperti itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Seharusnya jika kau butuh bantuanku katakan saja."

Tiba-tiba setengah dari bukunya berpindah pangkuan pada orang disebelahnya.

"Terimakasih. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk dengannya."

Seseorang disampingnya menunjukan cerngitan bingung.

"Murid baru itu, Park Jihoon. Kudengar kalian begitu dekat."

Seseorang yang disampingnya itu Woojin. Jangan merasa aneh dengan interaksi mereka yang santai. Woojin dan Jinyoung sudah satu kelas selama enam tahun. Jadi Jinyoung tahu soal kebenaran rumor-rumor aneh itu.

"Apa kami sedekat itu?"

Sebenarnya Jinyoung tak yakin, tapi beberapa detik yang lalu telinga pemuda disebelahnya ini memerah.

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar teman dekat. Baguslah kau punya teman lain selain diriku disini."

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyedihkan Jinyoung-ah."

Dan Jinyoung menahan tawanya ketika mendengar nada datar yang dikeluarkan Woojin.

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

"Woojinie~ cepatlah!"

Jihoon terduduk dikursinya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, sembari menatap bosan seseorang yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

Ini sudah waktunya pulang, tetapi Woojin masih saja mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

"Kau mencatatnya nanti lagi saja. Aku sudah memfotonya. Ayolah kita pulang~"

"Sebentar lagi Jihoonie, aku harus segera menulisnya sebelum tulisan-tulisan itu menghilang."

"Lagi pula mereka menghilang karena ketakutan ditatap terus olehmu."

Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Ketika Woojin mendelik padanya.

Setelah Woojin menyelesaikan catatannya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Woojinie~ besok libur kan?"

"Heum."

Jihoon menatap Woojin yang hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku tak suka hari libur. Karena tak bisa bertemu denganmu~"

Dan entah mengapa Woojin merasa bahwa kedua telinganya memanas. Woojin menatap Jihoon dan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat wajah mereka yang terjarak cukup dekat. Keduanya memerah sekarang.

"K-kalau begitu apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku...besok?" tanya Woojin setelah memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan Jihoon terdiam mendengarnya. 'Ini bukan ajakan kencankan?' Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa panas.

"A-aku akan mengajak kucing itu. Se...pertinya dia juga ingin bermain denganmu lagi."

"Eh...ah...eum t-tentu saja. Aku juga ingin bermain dengannya..."

Dan tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggu Jihoon datang.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi besok Woojinie~!"

Keduanya saling membalikan badan dengan tangan yang mengepal menahan detak jantung yang berdebar dengan cepat. Mengapa rasanya hari ini begitu panas?

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta Daehwi membuatkan banyak es batu untukku."

.

TBC

.

 _Sepertinya ini terlalu pendek ):_

 _Dan maafkan aku karena moment 2Park masih belum banyak_

 _Kupikir chapter depan full 2Park moment...mungkin?_

 _Sebenarnya aku sedang demam PanDeep juga sekarang, aku ingin membuat cerita tentang mereka juga ):_

 _Tapi karena tujuan utama melayarkan 2Park, jadi kuharap cerita PanDeep bisa menungguku :v_

 _Aku sayang Daehwi hehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chamcham_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just From Me To You**

Chapter 5

.

.

.

 _WANNA ONE FANFICTION_

 _2PARK/99L/CHAMWINK_

 _PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON_

 _and Other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Chamcham present~_

.

.

.

Pagi ini bisa dikatakan sebagai pagi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seorang pemuda manis bernama Jihoon.

Baiklah, katakan saja bahwa dia berlebihan, tapi dia benar-benar menunggu pagi ini tiba. Bahkan semalam dia menolak tertidur karena tak ingin pagi ini terlewat. Yang malah menghasilkan kedua matanya dilingkari warna hitam.

"KENAPA MATAKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!"

Dengan gerak cepatnya dia meraih ponsel miliknya. Kemudian mencari di internet 'Cara menghilangkan lingkaran hitam pada mata.'

Mengenai pagi ini, dia akan berkencan deng- sepertinya mengatakan berkencan terlalu jelas. Pagi ini, dia akan jalan-jalan berdua dengan Woojin ditemani kucing tanpa nama itu.

Jihoon sadar bahwa dirinya belum menganal Woojin begitu lama. Tapi, dia juga sadar bahwa dirinya memiliki sebuah perasaan lebih pada Woojin. Perasaan seperti ingin mengenal lebih jauh, lebih dekat dengannya, dan perasaan ingin memi- itu terlalu kejauhan.

Sayangnya sampai saat ini dirinya tak tahu alasan mengapa Woojin begitu dijauhi disekolah. Bagaimana mungkin orang sebaiknya adalah pembawa sial? Meskipun dirinya mengakui wajah Woojin terkadang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ah tidak! Aku hampir terlambat!"

Sepertinya memikirkan Park Woojin mengeluarkan banyak waktu.

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di taman kota, yang untungnya hanya 15 menit dari rumah Jihoon jika berlari tanpa hambatan.

Setelah sampai disana, Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Woojin. Dan seorang pemuda yang sedang terduduk memangku kucingnya tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

'Kenapa rasanya Woojin terlihat lebih tampan dengan pakaian santai seperti itu?'

"Woojin-ah!" panggilnya membuat Woojin menoleh. Jika saja Jihoon memperhatikannya lebih baik telinga Woojin baru saja memerah.

"Kenapa Jihoon harus mengenakan pakaian semanis itu?!" untung saja dia menggerutu tanpa suara.

Jihoon mendekati mereka dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia ikut mengusap kepala kucing yang tak bisa diam itu.

"Kau belum memberikannya nama?" dan Woojin menggeleng.

"Yak! Ini sudah lebih da-" "Iya-iya aku akan memberikannya nama, segera."

Jihoon mengambil alih kucing dan menyimpan dipangkuannya. "Kasian sekali kau kucing, masa aku harus memanggilmu no name?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan segera memberinya nama."

Sebenarnya mencuekan Woojin dengan memainkan kucing hanya alibi agar Woojin tak menyadari suara bergetarnya bahwa dirinya terlalu gugup.

INI KENCAN PERTAMA MEREKA! Ah baiklah terlalu berlebihan jika disebut kencan.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jihoon membuat Woojin terlonjak.

"Ah i-itu..." sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu akan pergi kemana.

"Kau kan yang mengajakku. Seharusnya kau sudah punya rencana."

"Eum...ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan dulu?"

Jihoon menunjukan wajah berpikirnya. "Biasanya makan itu selalu menjadi acara yang terakhir."

"Eh? Benarkah kalau be-" Woojin kembali berpikir dengan wajah paniknya, membuat Jihoon tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa tak buruk juga, aku sedang lapar sekarang."

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan diluar taman. Jihoon menyarankan untuk membeli jajanan ringan dipinggir jalan. Dan kemudian mereka berhenti didepan sebuah gerobak dorong penjual tteokboki dan kue ikan.

"Imo! Teoknya dua!" sahut Jihoon.

Panggilan 'bibi' pada penjual yang ternyata pria itu, membuat Woojin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aigoo~ apa kabar Hoonie. Sudah lama sekali kau tak mengunjungi Imo."

"Aku sedang dalam masa sibuk Imo, lagi pula Imo juga tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi. Hoonie kesepian~"

Dari obrolan yang terdengar akrab, Woojin yakin bibi itu keluarganya Jihoon. Woojin memakan kue ikan yang terjajar banyak itu dengan hening.

"Kau tahu kan, Yoon Imo juga sedang dalam masa sibuk Hoonie, haha."

"Lagipula tak ada ujian untuk menjual tteok, Imo," ucap Jihoon dengan wajah dibuat cemberutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa kau datang kemari? Kau memesan dua kan?"

Jihoon menoleh kesampingnya, kemudian membelakakan matanya. 'Kemana dia pergi?'

Kemudian mereka sama-sama melongokan pandangan kesamping gerobak. Dimana Woojin sedang memberi makan kucingnya dengan kue ikan.

"Ternyata kau disini, kupikir kau kemana."

Woojin membalas tatapan lega Jihoon dengan wajah bingungnya. "Memangnya aku kemana?"

Jihoon menarik dirinya agar berdiri disebelahnya lagi. "Kenalkan Imo, namanya Park Woojin."

"A-annyeonghaseyo."

Tiba-tiba bibi mencubit pipinya kemudian memekik. "Aigoo tampannya, apa dia pacarmu Hoonie?"

"Eh?" kemudian wajahnya memerah. "B-bukan, dia temanku Imo."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau jadi pacar Imo, mau?"

"Eh?"

"Imoooo."

Melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang merajuk, bibi Yoon tertawa. "Tenang saja Hoonie, mana mungkin Imo merebut milikmu."

Godaan bibi Yoon membuat kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depan gerobaknya wajahnya memerah. "Imoooo~"

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka dengan tteokbokki dan kue ikan, serta ucapan yang entah mengapa terdengar memalukan dari bibi Yoon. Mereka kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Jihoon sembari mengangkat kucing.

Woojin memutar kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Entahlah, kau punya ide?"

"Ah! Aku ingin kesana!"

Pekikan dan gerakan spontan Jihoon membuat Woojin tersentak kaget. Entah Jihoon sadar atau tidak, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Woojin, kemudian menariknya ke tempat yang Jihoon tuju.

Masih pada keadaan dirinya ditarik Jihoon. Woojin bingung haruskah dia membalas genggaman Jihoon? Tapi tangannya terasa ragu untuk menggenggam, jantungnya terasa memompa begitu cepat ketika salah satu jarinya bergerak pelan. Dan setelah memantapkan diri untuk membalas genggaman, Jihoon melepas tangannya.

"Ahjussi, bisakah aku melihat-lihat benda ini?"

Woojin memukul kepalanya pelan. Kenapa dia sempat berpikir untuk membalas genggaman Jihoon.

Mereka berhenti disebuah stan kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik lucu. Woojin rasa Jihoon benar-benar penggemar warna terang. Mengingat tali sepatunya yang berwarna neon sepertinya itu memang benar.

"Woojin-ah, bukankah ini cocok untuk kucing?" Jihoon menunjukan sebuah gelang dengan pita besar berwarna kuning.

Kemudian memasangkannya pada leher kucing. Namun tentu saja kucing tak menyukainya, dengan gerakan tak nyamannya kucing memaksa melepasnya.

"Meskipun cocok, kucing tak akan menyukainya."

Jihoon menunjukan wajah cemberutnya. Dia menyerahkan kucing yang digendongnya pada Woojin.

"Aigoo, pacarmu ini imut sekali. Ahjussi jadi ingin memeliharanya," sadar bahwa dirinya diajak bicara oleh penjual, membuat Woojin menunjukan cengiran gingsulnya.

"Ahjussi, aku bukan hewan peliharaan," Jihoon semakin cemberut.

Paman itu tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang semakin imut. "Karena kalian begitu menggemaskan, ahjussi akan memberikan benda couple ini gratis untuk kalian."

Sebuah gelang rajut berwarna sky-putih dan pink-putih dikeluarkan oleh paman penjual dari sebuah kotak yang sepertinya dia simpan dibawah mejanya.

"Pakailah, ini gratis."

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menggeleng. "Tapi kami bukan pasangan ahjussi, jadi kurasa kami tak cocok mengenakan barang couple."

Dan kembalilah warna merah muncul dikedua wajah mereka. Mereka sudah dikira pasangan 2 kali hari ini. Sepertinya semua anak muda yang jalan-jalan berdua akan dianggap pasangan.

"Benarkah? Kalian bukan pasangan? Kalau begitu tak apa, ini tetap gratis untuk kalian."

Karena merasa tak enak menolak setelah begitu dipaksanya. Akhirnya mereka menerima dan segera mengenakannya. "Kami permisi ahjussi," pamit mereka bersamaan.

"Lainkali kalian datanglah lagi kemari setelah menjadi pasangan."

Entah sudah berapa derajat panasnya wajah mereka.

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

Tempat ketiga yang mereka tuju adalah toko buku. Dan karena dilarang adanya hewan yang ikut masuk, Woojin menitipkan kucingnya pada salah seorang paman yang berjualan didekat toko.

"Untung saja aku ingat! Hari ini buku yang kutunggu sudah datang."

Woojin mengekori Jihoon dari belakang. Sebenarnya ini pertamakalinya dia datang ke toko buku. Melihat banyaknya buku yang dipajang dan tumpukkan terlihat menarik.

"Woojin-ah! Apa kau tak membeli buku apapun?" tanya Jihoon setelah ditangannya terdapat beberapa tumpukan buku. Entah itu novel, pelajaran, komik ataupun sejarah.

"Sepertinya tidak, karena kuyakin kau butuh bantuan tangan kosong untuk membawakan buku-bukumu."

Jihoon tersenyum malu. "Sebenarnya aku tak begitu hobi membaca, tapi entah kenapa mengoleksi buku-buku itu menarik."

Jihoon mengeluarkan salahsatu buku dari tumpukannya. "Liat _'The Witch, Energetic and Love'_ ini cerita bagus."

"Apa dirumahmu banyak sekali buku?" dibalas dengan anggukan semangat. "Meskipun aku belum membaca semuanya."

Woojin memandang takjub padanya. Jihoon belum mebaca semua bukunya tapi sudah akan menambah koleksi bukunya. Lainkali dirinya akan membantu membaca buku koleksi Jihoon.

"Setelah dari sini, apa kau ada ide lagi?" tanya Jihoon ketika dirinya menyerahkan tumpukan bukunya pada petugas kasir.

"Entahlah."

"Karena sekarang sudah tengah hari, langit benar-benar terang. Karena cuacanya panas, bagaimana kalau kita membeli eskrim?"

Woojin menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Setelah selesai melakukan transaksi pembayaran, Jihoon membawa kantong kresek berisi bukunya kemudian menarik Woojin keluar dari toko buku.

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

"Bukankah menguntit adalah kegiatan yang tidak baik sunbaenim?"

Merasakan tangan kanannya ditahan oleh seseorang, dia berhenti.

"Lepaskan tanganku," ucapnya dengan nada datar miliknya.

"Sunbae harus berjanji untuk berhenti menguntit mereka. Baru aku akan melepasnya."

"Baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

Melihat wajah datar seniornya, Guanlin tersenyum, bukankah itu imut. "Sejak kapan sunbae mengikuti mereka?"

"Sejak aku menemukan mereka berdua duduk sebelahan ditaman," jawabnya masih dengan nada dan wajah datar andalannya.

Guanlin masih dengan senyumannya bertanya dengan suara memohon. "Tidak bisakah sunbae bersikap manis didepanku juga? Kenapa hanya padaku sunbae begitu datar?"

"Karena aku mau."

Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Jika tak ada yang perlu kau katakan lagi, aku akan pergi."

Sebelum melangkah keluar dari toko buku, Guanlin kembali menahan tangannya. "Sunbae tak akan menguntit Woojin hyung dan Jihoon sunbae lagi kan?"

Tanpa berbalik dia berkata. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji, sekarang lepaskan tanganku. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan."

Guanlin melemahkan ganggamannya tanpa melepaskannya. "Tidak bisakah sunbae mulai melihatku?"

Dia segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dan keluar dari toko buku tanpa menoleh pada Guanlin sedikitpun.

"Apa aku benar-benar tak punya kesepatan Jinyoung sunbae?"

.

.

Chamcham

.

.

Warna langit telah berubah menjadi jingga. Woojin dan Jihoon memilih untuk berbaring bersantai di taman, tempat mereka bertemu tadi pagi.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan," ucapan Jihoon disetujui oleh Woojin dengan anggukan.

"Bahkan sepertinya kucing juga begitu. Apa dia ingin tertidur?"

Woojin mengusap kepala kucing yang tampak terduduk nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Kucing juga setuju kalau hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati hiliran angin mengenai wajah mereka. Dengan pikiran, akankah mereka bisa melakukan hal yang terjadi hari ini lagi?

"Woojin-ah, apa kau benar-benar tak ingin memberikan kucingmu nama?"

"Entahlah."

Jihoon ikut mendudukan dirinya. "Bagaimana kalau Daebak! Atau mungkin Mimo? Ah, kurasa jangan. Itu kucing milik tetanggaku. Atau mungkin Rooney?"

"Aku sudah punya kucing yang bernama Rooney."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu Kenjjang? Atau mungkin Tteoksun? Ah! Hoonie saja, atau..."

"Dabakkeo."

"Dabakkeo? Apa itu?" Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Dansin bakke eoppseoyo_ ," Woojin menoleh, menatap Jihoon yang terdiam, dan ikut menoleh.

"Tak ada orang yang sepertimu."

Mereka saling menatap tepat pada titik hitam yang seolah-olah membuat mereka tenggelam. Pantulan warna langit, membuat semburat merah yang muncul diwajah mereka terlihat samar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka memalingkan wajah yang terasa semakin memanas. Woojin memukul kepalanya, merutuki kata-kata bodoh yang dia ucapkan. Jihoon mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Haha, kurasa namanya sangat cocok untuk kucing. Karena kucing ini berbeda dari yang lain," ucap Jihoon mengalihkan suasana.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Bakkie, itu lebih mudah haha."

"Yaong~" sahut kucing yang masih berada dipangkuan Woojin.

Woojin hanya berharap agar dirinya masih bisa berlama-lama dengan Jihoon. Bisakah waktu berhenti dan membiarkan mereka menikmati waktu berduaan seperti ini tanpa ada yang mengganggu?

"Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu," ucapan Woojin tiba-tiba menghentikan tawa Jihoon.

Jihoon mengubahnya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku juga."

.

TBC

.

 _Tolong jangan mengingat-ngingat bagian scene akhirnya, itu memalukan_

 _'Dabakkeo' itu saran dari temanku yang suka rangkai kata, kupikir itu akan cocok dengan ff ini :v_

 _Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini selama mengetik chap 5_

 _Aku akan memasukan PanDeep di ff ku, bagi kalian yang tak menyukainya tak apa (:_

 _Kurasa sekarang aku berharap akun ini akan menjadi penyebar virus 2Park dan PanDeep_

 _Aku sayang Daehwi, hehe_

.

.

.

 _ **Chamcham**_


End file.
